Island of Random Oddities
by kitsuneofthedarknessflame
Summary: After the dark tournament has ended, a few girls go time traveling. While in the past, these girls are turned into chibis and need to find a way to find a friend to reverse it. They run into Youko Kurama and Kuronue and everyone ends up on an island...thi
1. How madness starts

Sam: Hiya people! This is my first fic so yeah.

Original Characters:

Jeremy: ice apparition, nick-name is squirrel and I can't pronounce his real name if my life depended on it. He is around 5'3 and has light brown hair with light green eyes.

He is 15 years-old.

Matt: A cat demon, not a very smart one. Also a flying cat demon, scary. He is 5'6 and has brown hair and hazel-green eyes. He is 15 years old. Ears and tail are the same color as his hair.

Jin: Her real name is Catrina. She was dubbed Jin due to her talking speed. She is 4'11, 5' on a good day. She has black hair and green eyes. She is a Kitsune with black ears and seven black tails. She owns a staff/stick. It hurts…a lot.

Phoenix: a ½ fire ½ water youkai and has a jagan. She is know for causing migraines. She is 4'11 and has dark brown hair and red eyes. She owns a katana and is almost as stupid as the rest of us. Almost.

Sam: That's me! I'm a fire kitsune with a childish nature and have an attraction to shiny stuff. It's all so pretty…but that's off subject. I have black hair with silver streaks in it. My eyes are blue but turn silver when I'm mad. I'm 6'1 have black ears and a black tail.

Sam: sooo, on with the fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own yyh or my friends.

Theme song at the end

(BORDERBORDERBORDERBORDERBORDERBORDERBORDER)

Sam, Jin, Phoenix, Matt, and Squirrel sat in the living room of their house contemplating what to do. They hadn't done very much since they won the dark tournament. They had each gotten their wishes granted. Squirrel had to use his wish to bring his opponent back to life or risk being killed. Matt wished he could fly. Phoenix wished that Hiei loved her (the wish nearly killed him). Jin wished that she and Squirrel had magic lamps that had infinite wishes and can only be used by others if they have permission. And Sam, Sam wished that the LMHS marching band ruled the world and that she was the queen of Makai, Phoenix was the queen of Reikai, and Jin was the high queen on Ningenkai.

Phoenix and Sam then decided to ask Jin if they may use her lamp for a wish. She said that they each could have one as long as she got to go first. They agreed and Jin wished that they were sorceresses. That gave them of them the ability to fly, cast spells, and travel through time. Phoenix then used her wish. "I wish we had something to do." She said.

As soon as the words left her lips, sixty of the top security demons broke out of reikai prison and destroyed reikai. They then infested ningenkai.

At that moment Koenma popped in and started yelling at his other reikai tentai. "I know this has something to do with you guys! Now tell me what you did!" yelled the toddler. "It wasn't me!" Sam and Phoenix yelled at the same time. With that, they then opened a portal to the past and jumped in. They landed inside a castle. This castle happened to belong to a sorcerer. The guards caught Sam and Phoenix and took them to the sorcerer.

"Well, well, well. What have we here? Two demons in my castle. I have no idea how you got past my guards, but you will be punished none the less for trespassing on private property." The sorcerer said with a hint of anger in his voice. "But we didn't mean to end up here. We don't know how to control where our portals open." Phoenix tried to explain. "Beginning sorceresses are you? Then your punishment shall be small. Let this go as a warning. I will turn you free, but if a guard catches you on the way out, you will remain my prisoners." The sorcerer explained. "This should be easy." Said Sam. "And to make it more interesting," the sorcerer continued, "you shall be chibified." "WHAT!" the girls screamed. Then a bright light filled the room. When it faded, there were two 3-year-olds right where the teens used to be standing. "Phoenix." Sam said. "Yeah Sam?" she answered. "I think we should run now." "Right." Then the two chibis turned and ran out of the castle dodging guards as they ran.

They went out the door but still wouldn't stop running. They ran for about half an hour, and in that short amount of time they covered about 500 miles. It took them a while to figure out that it was snowing. Once they noticed, they dug through Sam's backpack for warmer clothes. They found what they were looking for and put it on.

Sam changed into a pair of baggy black shorts with a black shirt. The shirt read: How to Keep an Idiot Busy for Hours… See Other Side. Then on the back it said the same thing.

Phoenix changed into baggy black cargo pants and a red shirt. Her shirt had a different message. Hers said: It's Only Funny until Someone Gets Hurt, Then It's Hilarious!

They wondered around until they heard voices. One was complaining and asking annoying questions. The other voice sounded annoyed as it answered the other voice. The two girls look over the rocks they were hiding behind and saw the owners of the voices. They followed just to listen to the conversation.

"Hey Youko, where are we going?"

"Back to the den."

"I'm hungry."

"So am I."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we almost there?"

"Kuronue, will you please shut up? You're confusing me."

"Sorry. I'm just bored."

The two girls tried hard not to laugh at them. "If only Jin were here. She would go crazy." Phoenix said looking at Youko. They both knew who Youko was, seeing him at the dark tournament. "Hey Phoenix, I got an idea. Uh-oh, quick, hide!" Sam said. They both hid under the snow just as Youko looked over the rocks. 'It's so cold down here!' both the girls thought. They waited until they heard Youko leave. (A/N _italic_-is for telepathy) _Hey, Sam. I think he's gone_. The girls emerged the find that Youko had gone. _I think we should use telepathy now. You know, so he can't hear us_. _Kay Sam. Now what was your plan? Tell me. Lets make snowballs and throw them at Youko and the other guy. I think Youko said his name is Kuronue. So you wanna do it or not? Quickly before they're gone. I've already got ten snowballs ready._

Both the girls quickly made 20 snowballs. _Ok Phoenix, on the count of three…THREE!_ The girls started to pelt the boys with snowballs, making more as they go. "Oh no! We're out of ammo!" Sam said as the snow stopped flying. When there was no more snow in the air, the girls could clearly see the angry faces of Youko and Kuronue. "uh, hi?" Said Phoenix. She then looked at Sam who nodded. Then both of the girls took off in separate directions.

Phoenix ran but was too scared to remember that she could run 50 times faster than that. That was unfortunate for her, because Youko managed to catch her within 5 minutes.

Sam ran as fast as her feet would carry her. The unlucky part is that she could only run at that speed for so long. Another down side would be that her follower happens to be just as fast as her. She decided to take to the air. Ten seconds later she was caught. 'Oh yeah, bats can fly too. Curses.'

(BORDERBORDERBORDERBORDERBORDERBORDER)

Sam: Well, that was fun.

Phoenix: I can't believe I forgot about my speed!

Sam: Oh well. Anyways, please review!

Theme song:

Sittin'on a freakin' island

And we're all gonna die

And it smells so good

And it smells so good

They're gonna destroy Jin's world

And they already got Phoenix's

And they already got Phoenix's

So we're just sittin' on a freakin' island

And there's nothin' to do

And there's nothin' to do

Here comes a giant tidal wave

And we're all gonna die

And we're all gonna die

DDDDOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Sam: yeah…behold our lame theme song…

Jin: as you may have guessed it was made out of boredom

Phoenix: at a band…helpy…thing…yeah…

Sam and Jin???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????

Phoenix: you know…that one thing!

Sam and Jin: Oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh! We see now….


	2. Kuronue and Sam

Why doesn't anybody tell me that the squiggly lines and the stars don't come up? Oh well…I guess I'll continue for the sake of my Trina friend…and for being the only one who reviewed or read my story…oh well!

'.'-thinking

_Italic_-telepathy

Chapter 2:

"Leggo of me! Leggo of me! Leggo of me! Leggo of me!" "Shut up you stupid girl!" Kuronue hissed at the child he was holding.

He had finally managed to catch her and spent a few minutes surveying the child and committing her to memory. Now that he looked at her he noticed that she was a kitsune. Upon further thought, he began to wonder why she could fly.

"Hey," he asked her ", how can you fly if you're a kit?" He tried to look mean in hopes of scarring the child into answering him, but it wasn't working. Not that he didn't look scary, only that she seemed to think that she was in charge or something. After about five minutes of intense staring contest, she said "Wouldn't you like to know."

"Let me go or I'll hurt you!" Sam warned him. "Tell me your name and how you can fly, and then I'll let you go." "Really?" "Yup" Kuronue smiled with satisfaction at the defeated look on her face. "Fine, my name is Sam and I can fly 'cause I'm a sorceress…NOW LET ME GO!"

Before he let her go, he put a ring on her finger and was about to say something when Sam started yelling again. "YOU PROMISED! LET ME GO!" Deciding that she didn't deserve the warning, Kuronue just dropped her.

"Stupid, doesn't he remember I can fl- WHAT THE?" Sam tried to fly only to fail and began plummeting to the ground. About a foot and a half from the ground she was pulled back up again. Sam eventually came to the conclusion that this was his fault and promptly began yelling again.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" Still flying up without looking at her, he answered "That ring disables your magic abilities. So, as you can see, if you choose not to answer my questions, you will be dropped to your doom." He laughed. Kuro looked down when he heard her squeek and became a bit ashamed at saying he would kill her if she didn't cooperate. He looked at her face and saw her eyes grow wide with fear and she looked like she was on the verge of tears. She started screaming again, only this time in fear.

He was trying to find a way to tell her that he was just joking without causing her to explode on him again, when out of nowhere, she started crying. That made him feel worse that before, so he decided to land back on the ground. 'Its working!' Sam thought, 'He actually thinks that I'm terrified out of my mind! Why men are so easy to trick is anyone's guess. Maybe it's the fact that I'm chibified…speaking of which we need to find Jin.'

By now she was back on the ground and was going drama queen on Kuronue. 'Thank you winter guard!' (They always tell us to get into character and act and stuff…) She slowly stopped crying and had apparently done a good job at faking because of the sympathetic look on his face.

"Look, I wouldn't really kill you. I was just kidding." He told her hoping that she wouldn't start yelling again. "That's ok. I didn't believe you." She said. Kuronue still looked confused so she went on to explain, "I was just acting to get you back on the ground." He looked at her then said, "And here I was being all sympathetic for nothing?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"So, why were you throwing snowballs at us?" He asked Sam. "Because we like you guys." She answered. "What does that have to do with liking us?" He asked. "Well, it's called reverse psychology." "Ohhhhh…hey, you know a lot of big words for someone so small." "Well you see, we were chibified by some wizard or something in that castle over there. I don't know of a spell to change us back so…we need to find Jin." "The wind master?" "No, the kitsune. Meaning we need a time travel spell, but I can do that so that's not a problem. Now we just need to get Phoenix."

At that moment Phoenix came running through the forest screaming. They turned and saw Youko hot on her tail. "Ah, speak of the devil…HEY PHOENIX!"

(BORDERBORDERBORDERBORDERBORDER)

Sam: well that's the chapter! In the next chapter we find out what happened to Phoenix when Youko caught her.

Phoenix: reviews would be appreciated. AND TRINA DOESN'T COUNT!

Jin: Awwwww man! Why not?

Sam: just because! Now I must wash dishes!


	3. Phoenix and Youko

Hey! I decided to write the third chapter 'cause I'm bored…and I had a strange dream about Yoshi last night! Catrina and Yoshi make a strange team…but that's off the subject!

So here's the story!

000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ha! I caught you, you little brat!" Youko yelled in triumph. "Hey! Who are you calling a little brat? Huh, woman?" Phoenix shouted back. Youko grew very angry at being called a woman. "WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK I'M A WOMAN?" "Yeah? Well, WHY DO YA HAVE TA SCREAM AT ME?" Youko stared at her and answered, "Because you called me a woman you brat!" Phoenix was getting angry now. "Who do you think you are? How dare you call the High Queen of Reikai a brat!" "What are you talking about? You're three years old! You can't be a Queen!" Youko looked at her with a look of disbelief.

Phoenix looked at him and smirked. "Well, if ya don't believe me, I can just make you one of my slaves and do my bidding and stuff!" Youko looked at her and began to laugh. "Hahahaha! You can't even get out of my hold! What makes you think that you can boss me around?" "THIS!" Phoenix yelled as she bit him.

"OWWWW! WHY YOU!" Youko yelled as he dropped her. "What was that for?" Phoenix didn't answer him. She ran as fast as she could, which was Hiei speed, and hid in a tree. 'He'll never find me in here! Wait! I can't say that! Cause if I do he really will find me in here!' Phoenix thought to her self. She then heard a voice from behind her. "That's right! And now I have found you!" She turned to see Youko smirking at her from behind.

He grabbed her and jumped out of the tree. "Why do you keep running away? Do ya think that I'm gonna hurt you or something?" She looked at him. "Yeah." He looked at her and asked, "Hey kid, what's your name?" "I don't have to tell you anything." She answered while glaring at him. "You will tell me your name or else!" He threatened her. "Or else what?" She asked him. "Or else I will hurt you! Now tell me your name." "NO!" "WHAT? WHY NOT?" "BECAUSE!" They were both screaming at each other.

"TELL ME!" "NO!" "TELL ME!" "NO!" "TELL ME NOW! OR ELSE!" "I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU!" "NOBODY SAID YOU WERE!" They both glared at each other. "You thought I was." Phoenix said. "NO I DIDN'T!" "YES YOU DID!" "NO I DIDN'T!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

--Half an hour later--

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"HA! I TRICKED YOU!" "NO!" "NOW DON'T GO AND START THAT AGAIN!" They were both out of breath. "WELL WE COULD HAVE AVOIDED THAT IF YOU HAD JUST TOLD ME YOUR STUPID NAME!" "MY NAME ISN'T STUPID!" They were both very red in the face by now. Well so would anybody who had been screaming for half an hour.

"Ok, would you just tell me your name?" Asked Youko, who was trying to stop all the yelling. "No." "Well…why not?" Phoenix looked at him. "Because." She answered. "Because why?" He asked. "Because…I don't like you." She answered again. "What? Why not?" Youko asked her. She just stared at him in disbelief for five minutes. "Oh, I don't know," she finally said, "maybe the fact that you're holding me…UPSIDE DOWN!" Youko winced. His ears were sensitive enough. He didn't need more yelling, he already had a headache. "You don't have to yell." He said. "OH YES I DO!" She screamed.

"Look, if you tell me your name, I promise to let you go." "Really?" "No, now tell me your name." "NO WAY!" "Tell me or I'll keep on holding you like this." She had to think about this one. All the blood was rushing to her head. It had been for the last hour or so. It was starting to make her dizzy. "Fine." She mumbled. "My name is Phoenix. Now will you please let me go?" Youko looked at her. "No, you can't go. I've decided. I want to know what you're doing here." She looked at him and answered, "Well you see, I was running from this stupid fox and he…" "YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN. That's not funny." She looked at him and decided to stop playing around. He seemed to be losing his temper. "Ok. The magic guy in that castle over that way decided to turn us into chibis and we just needed to find a way to turn back. When we saw you guys we couldn't help but attack. I mean…we're chibis! We're supposed to reek havoc wherever we go! Now will you let me go?"

Youko thought about it for a moment then said, "No. I don't feel like letting you go." "WHAT?" She yelled. She had had it. "THAT'S IT! THAT WAS THE FINAL STRAW! I TOLD YOU EVERYTHING AND YOU STILL WON'T LET ME GO!" She was kicking and screaming, then she finally managed to hit him where it hurts. He screamed and dropped her as he fell as well. She started running when she saw Sam walking with the other guy and waving at her. She ran at them.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well that's the chapter! It should get funnier after this.

I hope you liked this chapter.

Please R&R

Oh, and Phoenix and Youko aren't a couple. Just so you know.


End file.
